In recent years, “cdma2000 1x-EV DO” has been developed as a high speed radio communication system (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-300644).
As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile communication system to which “cdma2000 1x-EV DO” is applied includes multiple base stations (a base station that manages a sector α, a base station that manages a sector β and the like) and a base station controller PCF (Packet Control Function) that is configured to control communication performed using channels set between each of the sectors α and β and a communication terminal AT.
In such a mobile communication system, it is assumed that the communication terminal AT is configured to perform communication using multiple carriers (multicarrier) set between itself and one or multiple sectors.